dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenders
Tenders is the fourth episode of the second series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot Colin soon settles down again after the incident, preferring to work with Dai on the coal trains. One day, Colin is away on another job, so Dai is working alone. While taking some trucks from the Gasworks to the Industrial Estate, the trucks decide to push him down the steep gradient, causing him to run away and crash in the Estate. The crash sends Dai's tender plummeting into the coal pit, damaging it severely. Colin comes to his rescue, bringing Dai back to the sheds. Mr. Dark tells him that his tender has been sent away for repairs, and that they have a spare tender for him to use if he wants it. Not wanting to be sent away and scrapped, Dai agrees. The next morning, Colin arrives in the yard with the spare tender. Unfortunately, it is very old, small, and uncomfortable, and this quickly leads to more teasing from the other engines, except Colin. As the weeks pass, Dai continues to get on with his work, ignoring the other engines. Dave in particular enjoys making fun of him, and one day makes remarks about the tender every time he sees him. That evening, noticing that Dai is not listening to his insults, Dave becomes very cross and doesn't pay attention backing down into the sheds, smashing through the buffers and into a field. Dave is pulled back onto the rails by Dai and is scolded severely by Mr. Dark, who informs him that his tender has been damaged beyond repair and that he will need a new one. Thanking Dai for his efforts, Mr. Dark tells him that his tender has returned from the works and that Dave will now be paired with the spare, which soon earns him teasing from the other engines. Characters * Dave * Brian * Colin * Dai * Mr. Dark * Owen (does not speak) * Ryan (does not speak) Locations * Merecombe Industrial Estate * Merecombe Gasworks * Merecombe * Galen Junction * Axley (mentioned) * Soma (mentioned) Trivia * Dave's line, "It's a baboon with a yellow backside!", may be a reference to the original Over the Hills movie, Flight of the Phoenix, which had a similar line and a similar scene of Dai getting a misshapen tender with a different livery. * This is the first episode in which Raymond does not appear in any way. Goofs * The impact of the crash would surely have damaged Dai himself enough to put him out of service. * It is mentioned that Dai remained in the sheds for the rest of the day after the accident, but it is already night time when Colin brings him back to the sheds, and Mr. Dark is already waiting for him when they arrive. * Brian is said to have rolled into the sheds after the tender arrived, but he is already in the shed beforehand. * Dave's tender would not have suffered more damage than Dai's, so it wouldn't have been damaged beyond repair. Episode * Tenders on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes